


Strong Man Levi

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot of Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral watching a very sad movie. Levi Ackerman is crying. (MODERN! RIVETRA AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Man Levi

“Let’s watch Titanic!” Petra Ral suggested. 

“Really, Petra? That movie is overdone and overrated.” Levi Ackerman glared at his girlfriend. 

“You just don’t want to admit that you’ve seen it and cried.” Petra teased him. 

“Yes I have seen it. No I didn’t cry.” Levi retorted, unconvincingly. 

“Alright, fine then. We will watch it and see how you do. The only rule is no crying. If you win, you get a kiss and freedom from chores. If I win, you have to do everything I tell you for a whole month.” She held out her hand and he shook it.

“Be prepared to be disappointed.”   
They sat down and put the movie in, cuddling together. 

3 hours and 14 minutes later, Petra was holding Levi as he sobbed into her shoulder. She soothed him by rocking back and forth. 

“WHY DID JACK HAVE TO DIE?!” Levi screamed and sobbed even harder.   
“I know, sweetie.” She held him a little longer and then they went upstairs for bed. 

The next day, Levi grumbled about how he didn’t get very much sleep because he was still crying a long time after the movie. Petra just smiled and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
